inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive15
---- Rune/Torb Hello Genda-kun! As there are already a LOT of proofs for Lune being Rune (Proofs), and Tobu being Torb, what do you think? Should the pages be renamed to their original names, or we should let them be as it is? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa Genda-Kun! Are you studying? You took a long time to reply my message, never mind! I just want to know!^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) re: re: Rune/Torb Yes, I also saw that "L" does not exists in Japanese (pretty strange :P) and yes, Tobu appears in Episode 031 (Chrono Stone). Also, most of the Fei Lune objects (real-life objects, e.g. pens, posters, cups etc.) have "R"une in them. And about Tobu, Lordranged7 said that we should let him be like that, as most users will come searching for Tobu and not Torb. And yeah, sorry I forgot the time stamp. (Edit) So what do you think about R(L)une and To®bu? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Romaji Hey Genda, since you're active at the minute, I've got a question :'D At hissatsu's, characters, etc...Should the romaji always be included like this: (ジグザグスパーク'', Jiguzagu Supaarku'')? Because, for example, there are a few scout characters that don't show the romaji. Should I just add them if I see such pages? Also, some characters like Rei Rukh don't show the names in romaji. And there's this other questions that's been bothering me...why are there chat mods? If Ais/Nexus/Me bans someone, they can just create another account.. Only IP bans help, but that's only for admins.. Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 10:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Request Konnichiwa Genda-Kun! I have a mess on Fideo Ardena and Fidio! Can you write a blog post about it? Just write a small paragraph, don't write too long!^^ Later it will make you feel tired!^_^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 14:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Genda, I've got some other questions, if you don't mind. I know you probably won't read them right away, but I'll post them anyway (; It's about the names of characters on this wiki, Tobu and Rei Rukh, to be precise. First about Tobu: His name in Japanese is pronounced as "Toobu/Tõbu". This was also the case at Zanark; "Zanaaku". We changed it to Zanark instead of Zanak, because of the "double a". Tobu has this exact same thing. I think it's just supposed to be Torb, not Tobu.. I know you've heard multiple questions about this already, but I still felt like asking. Now about Rei Rukh; his name in Japanese is "Rei Ruku". We've made that Rei Rukh. It can be me, but I don't find "kh" a good part of a name. This is just a name like Fei's, it could be all kinds of stuff. I don't really think RuKH could even exist, in any language. So I'd like to get your permission to change it into Ruke, Luke, Ruk, etc. I don't know what we should make it yet, but I hope it won't stay Rukh... Thanks for your time, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows Hey , I have been making some HQ slideshows of the hissatsu in the CS game lately. But Torch92 thinks that they are kind of useless and unnecessary. So, I need your second opinnion/order for them. Should I stop making them or should I continue? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning Keep your users under control. I just had an influx of ten or so from this Wiki invading the Beyblade Wiki chat, all of which have now been banned. I'm willing to get Wikia Staff involved if this problem persists. --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 19:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No need to reply to the above message, Genda. They just banned people from our chat because...I don't know. We just entered, and got banned. I'm heading there some other time, to fix any problems if there still are some. We've got unbanned by another chat mod/admin of that wiki, for now. ''' GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *In reply to your message; I'm not suggesting that you're their "Mother" or whatever. I'm just stating that it shouldn't happen. You're the founder of this Wiki, and if a group of users from it are causing trouble, they need to just be warned not to repeat it, as it would make this Wiki's community in general look bad. If a group of my users invaded the chat here, I would deal with them personally, because it would give a bad reputation to our Wiki. Of course, I'm not saying you should issue blocks like I would do with my users; I'm just saying that, if possible, could you remind them that it shouldn't be done? That's all I'm asking. And in reply to you GoldAsh; I don't have rights to ban people from your chat. I banned them from Beyblade Wiki's chat for a solid reason, and it was pointed out that your intentions were malicious when I joined the chat here to tell you all to stop. If you think I was unfair, fine, maybe I was, and I'm sorry for that, but you know what you were doing, and I think my bans were justified. --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 15:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hi there i am sorry what i caused last month i wont do it again '''Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re-Issuing the Spoiler Template Genda, the Spoilers template seriously needs to be re-issued, I hope you don't mind, it will be discussed thoroughly through the wiki though so that it would be used in better ways. I'm gonna ask for Pota on the design of the template though, hope you agree and reply soon. Gallery Hey Genda, I wondered why you made a Gallery of Endou's page? The page seemed fine to me... Of course there were many pictures, but it's a long page anyway. Also, IF you're making a gallery: Pictures from GO are different from pictures from GO Chrono Stone (; GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, I have a little question. Recently, I earned the 3500 Characters Badge,....twice. I think it somehow glitched because my computer was very slow at the time, and it made 2 edits at the same time, so I somehow got it twice. Also, BOTH badges are said to be earned because of "editing 3500 characters". But now, it seems I can't get the 4000 characters badge anymore: Captain make 4,500 edits on Characters articles (3887/4500) I'd like to at least get that one, maybe instead of a 3500 badge then.. I hope you can somehow edit this for me? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah, first of all I never saw that rule yet, and I'm sure for breaking the rules, in that case^^ And about the badges..hmm I guess it's okay if you can't do anything about it, I got 2 badges anyway^^ By the way, you are seeming to become more active nowadays? I hope you'll enter the chat some other time again :'D. And last of all, just to let you know, Khoi gave me permission to change some main characters on the main page, and make a 3rd "page" of Chrono Stone characters (as it only contains "Inazuma Eleven" and "Inazuma Eleven GO" characters now). I hope you agree with this too^^ Thanks, and hopefully see you soon, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re Admin hi there if u need any admins if needed just let me know please if i could be one if needed thanks Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) sorryn i fell bad u have to earn it is that right yes or no Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:34, April 2, 2013 (UTC) oh and i know to speak english i born in the maori and english i speak maori and english im from new zealand Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) genda by the way i got masive headache so i got to becareful or else i get mad most time thanks for the reply Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! ^_^ Hi! Genda! You're officially back! ;_; How are you? Currently crying ;_; I'm watching the Azran Legacies Ending right now, I'd rather not spoil it to you but let's just say it will MAKE YOU CRY ;_; So, what are you doing? ^_^ Hmmm... you got free time from work did you? XD OMG, YOU KNOW TOO! It was confirmed that this was the last PL game, I wonder if they either continue it with Luke or Descole XD Either way, I want a continuation! XD You? Yup! I wanna see more Descole-ness ;_; Hmmm.... do you watch Danball Senki? The new series, Danball Senki Wars is gonna show today (along with the current InaChro Ep). Also, do you play Ace Attorney? From: An obsessed fangirl waiting for your reply XD Tabber Hey Genda~! As you're active now, and you did the tabber thing... I would like to say something.... (which I already said to Potasmic.. who I thought, had done the tabbers .___.) Don't you think there should be a border-top? I mean, yes, it does looks cool on articles (like Endou), but for articles like character songs/themes/openings/endings (e.g. Do Our Best!!) it looks weird... I hope you could do something about it.. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Well... I asked in the chat... and no one else, except Gouenji answered. He said it looks weird LOL. I think you should make a blog with a poll to solve the problem :'D Edit : I saw you made the Free Tab Template... It's nice, though colors or a background-image would make it look better.. Also, you can make those min-width/max-width's size to px too... (I know you already know it, but I feel like telling it xD) Just add the em to the 3 braces and add a note, instead of in em, just write that all values must have px or em after them... (LOL why did I tell it to you, I mean you already know it) Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) SH color Hey Genda ! Long time no see ! ^^ So you're gonna be active here ? Good to hear :D Could I ask something... Why are you changing the SH color from "LightCoral" to "#a02040;" ? I think that new color is too dark, but that's my opinion. Also, I know Ash already left a message on your talkpage about the galleries ! I agree sometimes there are way too much pictures on pages. But pictures can illustrate the plot, appearance, personality or background ! Well, it's still a work in progress... Torch92 (talk) 09:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC)